NarutoXSasukeXKakashi:I'd thought I'd come congratulate you Rated M
by DapperZapper
Summary: Naruto gets a little surprise from Kakashi and Sasuke...


Naruto slowly laid down on his bed after a long day of training. His eyes were slowly starting to drift off but as he began to sleep Sasuke burst through the door and Naruto yelped up out of bed. He sighed and looked at Sasuke as he stood with just his boxers on. "Sasuke-Kun what are you doing?" Sasuke looked quizzically at him "Look I heard that you have been training all day and I'd thought I'd come congratulate you for actually doing something more than just being a moron." Naruto shrugged "Well I suppose I should thank you then. I mean yeah thanks. It was tiring." He sighed before turning back around to bed. Sasuke stepped forward before stopping as he saw Naruto's ass as he began to get into bed. "You might want to get a better pair of boxers if you want to not be so revealing." He smirked before stepping forward a bit. Naruto looked at him and blushed a little "Oops, well sorry about that..." Sasuke shrugged and smiled "Don't be... It's fine-I mean yeah. You should be." Sasuke blushed too as he looked down. Naruto smiled before getting up out of bed yet again and walking up to Sasuke "Look. I've always wanted to see that side of you. It's a little cute." Sasuke looked up and blushed yet again-his cheeks almost bright red in colour "Well thank you..." Naruto smiled "I would like to congratulate you too." Naruto slowly pushed his hand towards Sasuke crotch. Sasuke pushed his hand away "Look... I'm not too sure-what if someone walks in and sees this?" Naruto walked over to the door and locked it. "Problem solved."

As Naruto walked back he slowly glided off his boxers. He smiled and pushed Sasuke onto his bed and began to grasp his crotch again. "I've been wanting this for ages... I want you too show me your potential." He chucked slightly before undoing the buttons on Sasuke's shorts. After the buttons were done he slipped off the shorts and threw them on the floor. He smiled and began circling Sasuke's cock. Sasuke smiled and took off his top and threw it on the floor. "Alright. Fair enough. We can have our fun for now." He pushed Naruto off a little bit and took of his boxers and his large cock flipped up and hit Naruto in the face. Naruto chuckled and began to start slowly tossing Sasuke off. Sasuke groaned in enjoyment and laid back to enjoy it whilst he could. Naruto began to get a little faster. The flapping of Sasuke's cock against his balls were beginning to get louder as Naruto sped up. Sasuke smiled yet again as he looked up into the ceiling his eyes were closed however trying to grasp the enjoyment as much as possible.

After about three or four minutes of the little enjoyment between the pair Naruto slowly lifted his head up and began to suck on Sasuke's large cock. He started by slowly going up and down. Making sure all his spit began to lubricate Sasuke's cock in his mouth. He then softly began to circle his tongue around the head of Sasuke's cock and repeating the procedure in that order for the next few minutes. Sasuke groaned louder this time to clearly show his enjoyment in this. But moments after a loud knock on the door occurred. Naruto stopped sharply and looked up at Sasuke. He whispered to Sasuke to get under his covers and began to slowly walk towards the door. He slowly opened it and hid behind the door and peaked his head out. It was Kakashi-Naruto presumed that he was going to stop by and congratulate him too. Maybe not in the same manner as Sasuke was but nevertheless. Has the door opened Kakashi stormed in and the door fell to a close behind him. Naruto was just stood their naked in his room with Kakashi in front of him. "What is the meaning of this Naruto!?" He shouted at him as he studied his small and fit young body. "Umm It was nothing! I was just umm... getting ready to sleep that's all!" He sighed and walked over to the table in his room.

Sasuke who was still lying under the covers randomly coughed and blew the covers up so his face was visible. Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and then back to Naruto with a reassuring and loud laugh. "You could have just said-I mean if that's what you want to do-then that is what you can do." However Kakashi began to think about this opportunity that had just arose to him "This might be just the way we can bond more." He laughed and walked over to Naruto and picked him up off his fit and threw him onto the bed with Sasuke. "Carry on. And I will join in whenever I feel like it." With that Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and shrugged. If it was Kakashi will then they might as well do. As they carried on Kakashi slowly began to undress and threw all his clothes onto the table. Only his fit, warm and sticky body remained. His massive cock was fully erect and he began to masturbate as they carried on. Pounding on it as if it was a rabid dog.

Naruto carried on sucking Sasuke off. He used the same pattern as before but had improved on it by deep-throating the cock. Sasuke smiled and began to play with Naruto's hair. After a little while Sasuke pushed Naruto off and put him on the bottom "It's my turn now." He smiled and began to thrust his cock on Naruto's. Both of them were retracted together with the heads touching each other. They both began to get hot and sticky. Their bodies stuck together occasionally but it was nothing to complain about as it pulled them together even more.

However without warning Kakashi stood up and pounded his big solid cock into Sasuke's tight little ass, Sasuke moaned in pain but bit his lip to soften it as much as possible. Kakashi began pounding into Saskuke's ass whilst Sasuke carried on thrusting on Naruto. This whole cycle carried on for about another 5 minutes. However not before too long Naruto and Sasuke both lifted off and began sit to infront of Kakashi, each taking turns at sucking his large cock. After every turn Kakashi's cock began to be lubricated ever more. To make sure the enjoyment was on all levels, Naruto helped by tossing Sasuke off slowly and occasionally playing with his balls whilst they took turns.

Once they were all ready they all stood up and began tossing each other off to the extremes and the loud fapping noise echoed through the small house. And not before long, hot stringy pieces of cum flew all over them. One from each boy-they all laid down and Naruto was more than happy to like it all off their sweaty bodies.


End file.
